


Traitor TommyInnit & Tubbo oneshot

by CalinaCrafter



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Crazy Wilbur is in this too, Dream is there too but he's mostly quiet while everything is going on, Jschlatt is manipulative, Just a fun lil thing with Traitors, Oneshot, Tommy is conflicted still, Traitor Bros, Traitor TommyInnit, Tubbo has a scar on his face from Techno's fireworks, but he's more mentioned than anything, for angst, he does have lines don't worry, made this for fun, maybe I'll add more to this, there is cussing, traitor Tubbo, unlikely but a possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalinaCrafter/pseuds/CalinaCrafter
Summary: A meeting occurs that outside of the boundaries of both Pogtopia and Manburg.This is just a fun little Traitor Tommy and Tubbo oneshot that I came up with at 3am.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 311





	Traitor TommyInnit & Tubbo oneshot

Tommy stood tall, his sword in hand. Tubbo stood behind him, now drawn towards the men standing before them.

"Now, now, gentlemen, we came to talk." Jschlatt was the first to speak, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"Fuck off." Tommy spat, "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill the both of you." He demanded. Tommy knew, realistically, he'd lose against the masked man that stood beside Schlatt. But as long as Tommy could kill Schlatt, it would be worth it.

"We have something you'd be interested in." Dream spoke now. His emotions hidden behind the mask, another reason for Tommy to distrust him. Dream was always a villain, Tommy knew that for certain. Even if Dream had helped in the past.

"What is it?" Tubbo piped up, curious. Tommy didn't say a word, but continued to glare. Sword still out and ready.

"Put your weapons away and we'll discuss." Dream seemed to demand than ask. Tommy huffed, but after a moment, placed his sword back to his side. Tubbo only put the arrow back into the quiver, empty bow at his side.

"Perfect, gentlemen." Schlatt clapped his hands together. Tommy flinched at the sound, expecting the worst. "I'm sure you'll be very interested in what we have to offer you boys today. I'm sure you want us far away, so we'll make this quick." Tommy noticed Dream rummage through a bag within his cloak. Tommy, our of instinct, reached for the hilt of his sword, but once Dream held two familiar music discs, time froze. Tommy stared at the discs, while he heard a faint gasp come from Tubbo.

"We have something of yours Tommy. And we're willing to do some bargaining for it." Schlatt hummed out each word, "A good business meeting."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, still looking at the discs in Dream's hands. If Tommy could kill Dream, he could get his discs back without having to listen to a single word Schlatt was saying.

"We're willing to make a deal with you." Dream announced. He took a step closer to the boys. "You remember when I talked about the potential traitor amongst Pogtopia?" He asked, mask conveying no emotion. Tommy and Tubbo slowly nodded.

"Guess it was sort of a lie. There aren't any traitors-" Tommy let his shoulders sag slightly, one thing off the list. "-Yet." Tommy tensed once more.

"You want us to become the traitors." Tubbo spoke, eyes fixed onto Dream, "In exchange for Tommy's discs you want us to be the traitors of Pogtopia." Tommy was surprised with the information. Even Schlatt seemed impressed with Tubbo's quick understandment. Tommy always forgot just how smart Tubbo was.

"Essentially." Dream shrugged. Whether or not he too was surprised by how quick Tubbo had caught on, Tommy didn't know.

"You know how fucking dumb that sounds?" Tommy hissed with a small hesitation, "As if we'd betray Pogtopia and L'manburg for my discs." There was a lie mixed in there. Tommy wanted his discs so bad. But he had to stay strong.

"Just your discs Tommy?" Schlatt tutted, "There's more to the bargain Tommy."

Both teenagers fell silent. More than Tommy's Discs?

"I can give you both Power." Schlatt smiled, "It was a mistake to exile you Tommy. Just as it was a mistake to appoint Quackity as Vice President. When it should have been you Tommy." Schlatt raised a finger to Tommy. Neither teenager knew what to do. They simply listened. Another mistake.

"I'll admit, Tommy, at first you seemed like a brat following after Loverboy, but I've come to realize, you're much more than that, aren't you? You're a natural leader Tommy." Schlatt paused as if he was lost in thought, "I mean, Tommy, you'd make a hell of a president. A great one at that."

Tommy's mind flashed to Pogtopia. The vivid memory of Wilbur's voice flashed in his mind. The comments that continued to claw at Tommy's mind. He clenched the hilt of his sword harder, rage seeped through him.

"And you Tubbo. I failed to recognize the intelligence you had. The craft of the festival was immense, and full of fun. It was a mistake for Technoblade to have shot you. He shouldn't have betrayed you like that Tubbo."

A small sound of a firework going off in the back of Tubbo's mind made him flinch. He subconsciously reached for the scar that covered a part of his face. The scar that was given to him by someone whom he had forgiven. He did forgive Technoblade. Truly. But it never stopped hurting.

"But you both can have that recognition. Let's make a deal. For exchange of power over," Schlatt coughed, " _L'manburg,_ and for Tommy's discs, you must provide Dream and I inside information as well as battle aid for once the time comes." The crooked smile plastered on Schlatt's face never seemed to fade.

There was hesitation between the two. It was plain to see that this was all just a trick. Some scheme. But neither boy made a way to no to the deal. Only silence.

"You have until tomorrow to decide." Dream said, his voice matter-of-fact. He turned, and started to make his way past the trees. Schlatt stared at the teenagers.

"It's your choice boys. Make the right one."

The teenagers were left alone.

"What the fuck do we do Tubbo. What the fuck do we do?" Tommy asked, unsure. He didn't want to betray Pogtopia. But, hell, he couldn't ignore the words Schlatt had said. Tommy knew that Schlatt was most likely bluffing, and he hated to admit it, but the words felt, _nice_ to Tommy. Tubbo slide against the same tree as Tommy, sitting next to him. The same panicked expression on his face.

Tommy planted his back against a tree, slowly making his way to the ground. He pushed some hair out of his face, panicking.

"I have no idea." Tubbo admitted. He was too caught up in the net that Schlatt had laid across him with those words. He was called Intelligent. _By Schlatt of all people._ Tubbo glanced to Tommy. "We could always fall back to the cabin in the woods idea?" Tubbo jokingly offered, wanting to lighten the conversation. Tommy let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"As if anyone would let us do that." Tommy croaked. A thought sparked him. If they had power, then they could leave. If they wanted to. No one could stop them.

"Yeah." Tubbo trailed off. Crossing his arms, he held himself close to the tree. Tubbo didn't trust Schlatt. Not in the slightest. But those words, those kind words, they confused Tubbo. He didn't know what to make of it.

"He's gonna blow it up anyway." Tommy muttered. Tubbo looked at him, worried. "Whether we win or lose I bet Wilbur is gonna blow it all up. He's gone crazy Tubbo. I think we're barely holding onto him by a thread." Tommy admitted the fear he'd been hanging onto. With Tubbo's silence, Tommy knew that Tubbo had picked up on it as well. Wilbur was far too gone. He wasn't President Wilbur anymore. He wasn't _their_ President anymore.

"I say we decide this shit right now. So we don't waste time thinking about something else later." Tommy announced. Procrastination had usually been a downfall on both teenagers. Tubbo nodded.

"Say what you think we should do on the count of three." Tubbo said. He knew deep down rushing the answer wasn't a good idea. They needed to think more about this, needed to have more time. But emotions usually always conquered time.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"We should say yes."

"We should agree to the deal."

Another round of silence between the two as they stared wide eyed at one another. Each thinking of how impossible it could be for either to agree to betrayal. Tommy sat up straighter, extending his hand out to Tubbo's. Fear and determination set in his eyes. Tubbo took Tommy's hand, worry and acceptance in his own eyes.

"Together forever, right big man?" Tommy said, cracking a small nervous smile. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Forever." Tubbo agreed. Worry washed through his body, but it was too late now. Tommy and Tubbo had agreed. They were on the same road. The same path.

They were best friends.

And nothing would split them apart. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated! I also had to come up with a reason why the two would betray, especially with Tommy still very conflicted. Tubbo is as well, but he's always been a morally gray person.


End file.
